


Doubled: Standards and Drinks

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 706 OV, Banter, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mid-Game, Rabanastre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piffle in the Sandsea. Spoilers to escaping Barheim Passage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubled: Standards and Drinks

Fran did not sit when he did, but looked across the Sandsea, and down.

"Missing our erstwhile companions already? The boy was green, but the good captain seemed particularly well-seasoned."

"He would want feeding..." she held his gaze a beat, "to improve his strength," and then she stepped for the stairs.

He'd not been the only one to appraise the man's condition bare and newly risen from the cage. It took some of the shine from the recollection.

"Of course," Balthier said, to Fran, though she was below at the bar, "what would I know about your taste in men."


End file.
